


A Balcony type of night

by iiSoRandom



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, did you think they really wouldn’t walk out without serious trauma, i should sleep but sike, or PTSD, post Emerald arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiSoRandom/pseuds/iiSoRandom
Summary: After the Emerald arc all they want to do is forget, but you can’t forget the feelings and moment you almost drowned. However you can have someone to share with
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Balcony type of night

Drip  
Drip....  
The sound echoes deeply again and again. Over and over like a faucet. There’s screaming somewhere. A roar is heard, a crack of lightning but all he can focus on is the three ringed hand that slips under the water—

He shot up, inhaling a breath like a drowning man. He noticed the spot next to him was cold—again. 

Straining to see in the dark Wallace picked up his head. Making out the angry red letters next to him 3:00am. He took another shaky breath and let the event replay in his mind. 

Screaming lots of screaming, if he didn’t know better he would’ve thought it was him, however it it seemed too far off. Too distant to fully make out. Steven’s arms were wrapped around his waist and than in one second they weren’t. He didn’t even notice it until he heard the splash. He didn’t notice until he saw Steven sinking deeper into the water struggling against the heavy current.

However that didn’t matter not now. Not when Steven was somewhere in the house probably upset and alone. Getting up he looked around the room at an indication where Steven might’ve moved off to, usually it was in the kitchen with coffee in hand—which Wallace would take from him and coax him to drink water. Then they would talk, or some nights just sit in a comfortable silence holding eachother as if the world was going to end. Wallace noticed a soft chill and looked toward the door that led from their room to the small balcony. Noticing it he headed toward the figure that stood out against the dark night. 

“Hey” his voice was soft as he came up from behind the smaller blue haired man, putting his arms around him. Resting his head down he felt a sharp,ragged breath from Steven.  
“I failed them”. The voice was broken.  
“I could’ve lost you”...  
Wallace grimaced, “I could’ve lost you too, there’s nothing that could’ve—“.  
“I could’ve tried to stop Team Magma and Aqua!”The words came out frenzied and quick.  
“I could’ve stopped them but instead I chose to just think they weren’t going to be a problem, if I... if I wasn’t busy. If I cared more”. He was almost whispering now, spiraling.  
Wallace took and breath feeling tears well up.  
“Steven you care more about this region than anyone I know. No one takes more pride and more precautions when it comes to Hoenn than you. Magma and Aqua weren’t deemed dangerous because they weren’t, they just got their hands on dangerous things and used them wrongly”. He held Steven closer to him as if he were trying to hold hem both together. 

“People died—good people”. Steven turned around and shifted his face into the crook of Wallace’s neck and he felt tears. 13 people had died that day. Not too horrible considering the devastating effects of the storm, but still 13 people—four of which had been from Sootopolis. 

“Steven, I thought I almost lost you and I never want to feel that way again. We both almost lost our lives and have seen the destruction the effects of Groudon and Kyogre had. What matters is rebuilding and moving on. Talking about this’, Wallace gestured with his hands moving them around wildly, ‘helps”.  
Wallace wrapped his arms tighter around him. 

Steven mumbled something into his neck.  
“Hmm?”  
“Wallace Mikuri-Stone, I swear you should’ve been a therapist”.  
“Pfff” Wallace pushes Steven lightly away and laughed. Steven smiled at him and rested his hand lightly on his feet stroking his cheek gently with his thumb.  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too”. Wallace moves his hand and intertwined their fingers.  
“Let’s go sleep now it’s 2am and I want cuddles”.  
“Steven technically it’s 3 dear”.  
“I’m calling in sick” Steven deadpanned. Moving to pull him in from the balcony Wallace clasped their hands once more and after shutting the door settled on the bed pulling Steven close to his chest, he wouldn’t let him go again. He wouldn’t let him sink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, if you want to drop a comment down please do they really make my day tbh. I’ll update mean girls and boys soon I know it’s been two weeks but I’ve had a lot of work sorry.


End file.
